TAOTS s03
Text Sol Seraph had discarded her bracers at some point, simply leaving them on the ground as she walked calmly down the streets of Hoofston in her uniform. Her eyes roved upwards, looking through the clouds slowly, and for a moment she felt like flying, but disregarded it after a moment. Walking helped keep her limbs strong, and her wings were already powerful enough as it was, and flying was a frivolous pursuit anyway. It was useful, certainly, but so few Pegasi ever flew with purpose: instead they sailed around through the air for any and every reason and excuse they could make up, and the lack of necessity disgusted her. As she crossed an intersection, she calmly kept her gaze focused ahead, looking into the window of a storefront... and finding herself unsurprised to note two Pegasi were trailing her. Her uncle had likely wasted no time once he'd heard his son was hurt... and while it was unlikely they would risk following her all the way to her home or risk an attack if she continued to stay to populated main routes, she was far from afraid of these thugs... and more importantly, saw it as an opportunity to send a message back to her uncle. She calmly continued on her path for a few blocks before turning down a side alley, and the Pegasi followed her into the narrow brick corridor between buildings. Both seemed unsurprised when they saw the mare calmly facing them, only halfway down the alley as she said softly: "Sloppy." "Not at all. We wanted you to see us. We knew you wouldn't try to avoid us once you did." one of the stallions replied calmly, and Sol Seraph drew her eyes over him: tan jacket, large build, drab colors except for the silver bracelet around one foreleg. His partner, meanwhile, was still dressed in uniform, but his bracers were larger, bulkier... obviously concealing some kind of hidden weapon of his own. Sol Seraph smiled grimly, her cold eyes narrowing. So they mean to kill me... "Sol Seraph, you have proved yourself a burden to the Order of the Seraphim. You have injured and even killed other members of the Order, and Praetor Valiance can no longer overlook this after what you did to Praetor Ghostwing's son. Therefore, the Praetor has called for your execution... and the High Table has approved." one of the stallions said clearly, and then he lowered his head forwards and added quietly: "Even if you kill us, all it means is a chance to flee into exile-" "No." Sol Seraph said quietly, and she smiled coldly, her eyes flashing as she leaned forwards and narrowed her eyes darkly. "I am not afraid of any of you. It is you who all fear me, and for good reason. I will kill you both. I will kill any other assassins they send after me. I will kill the entire Order if I have to. I am a predator, and I do not need a pack of weakling ponies all muddling their strength together behind me to prove it." "Very well then." one of the stallions replied icily, and they both bowed their heads forwards before Sol Seraph did the same. Then, the moment her head was raised, the two stallions lunged towards before the stallion with the bracelet swung his hoof out towards her... and the poisoned needle hidden on the underside of the assassination weapon gleamed in Sol Seraph's eyes. She was expected to dodge: the entire point of the punch was that it would miss, giving the stallion an opportunity to scratch her face or shoulder with the needle: even a single prick of it would likely carry enough poison to at least weaken her, if not outright kill. Instead, Sol Seraph slammed her own hoof into the stallion's, making him wince before she reached her other front hoof quickly up and seized his foreleg, and the male's eyes widened before she forcibly bent his front limb and slammed the needle back into his own throat. He gagged violently as he stared at her with horror, even as the second stallion lunged towards her side, flicking one front leg upwards to launch a knife upwards on a hidden spring from beneath the bracer. He caught it in his jaws... and then gargled when Sol Seraph scissored her rear legs neatly around his throat, his eyes bulging in shock as she continued to hold tightly onto the first assassin's arm even as foam began to bubble out of his jaws before she violently twisted her entire body to the side with a hard flap of her wings. Both stallions were sent crashing down on their sides, and the poisoned assassin began to convulse violently, gargling weakly as the knife bounced out of his jaws the second before Sol Seraph continued to roll: the remaining assassin rolled with her, however, gritting his teeth as he staggered up to his hooves to try and jerk his head backwards, but Sol Seraph shoved herself firmly off the ground, eyes cold and vicious as she launched herself up into the air before her wings flapped hard as she gyrated her entire body, and the stallion gargled for a moment as he grabbed wildly at the knife before Sol Seraph's legs flexed with the rotation of her body and his neck loudly snapped. He collapsed as Sol Seraph flew smoothly backwards, then landed on all four hooves before reaching up and brushing her mane back, sniffing once disdainfully as she said contemptibly: "How... brittle." With that, she paused long enough to flick back the jacket of the dying stallion, glancing down at the pack of cigarettes half-fallen out of the inner pocket of his jacket before she easily pulled this free. She pulled one white cylinder loose, and lit up with the lighter handily squished into the mostly-empty pack before tossing it away. Then, relishing the taste of the single enjoyment she permitted herself aside from the occasional meal of meat, she turned and continued calmly down the alley, not bothering to look back. Top ↑ Category:Transcript